Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 11)
The eleventh season '''of ''Cube Ultra Hardcore premiered on December 16, 2014, and concluded on January 01, 2015, consisting of 9 episodes. The season introduced three new participants, as well as eighteen returning veterans, leaving the roster at twenty-one participants. In this season, it returns back to Free-For-All (FFA) where the 21 participants will be playing in a 2500x2500 arena where horses and Tier II potions are disabled. The last participant standing is deemed the winner. The season was hosted by Graser10 and the server was hosted by ZestPlaysMC. The intro sequence was made by FinsGraphics and the music used is ''"Monster Music" by From Dark To Dawn.'' The official montage was made by Kiinqtonq. The series follows a 2-day format, new episodes released every other day, starting on the premiere. Participants : ''For more information regarding the actual players, click here: List of Cube Ultra Hardcore Players. : ''Bold indicates a debutant; other contestants are considered veterans.'' : *Bayani *Dfield *8BitHomo (Dylan)' *Finsgraphics (Fin) *Grapeapplesauce (Grape) *GraserMC (Graser) *'Huahwi' *JWingWangWong (JWong) *FollowKevn (Kevin) *Kiingtong (Will) *Minecraft4Meh (MC4Meh) *MrMitch361 (MrMitch) *PatClone (Pat) *Pokediger1 (Poke) *'RumbleCrumble (Rumble)''' *StrauberryJam (Straub) *TheCampingRusher (Rusher) *Talekio *Tofuugaming (Tofuu) *ThatOneTomahawk (Tomahawk) *TYBZI Summary Early Deaths Season 11 started off with a literal bang when JWong made a new Cube UHC record for the fastest death of 1.06 minutes into Episode 1 when his inexperience with a desert temple set off the TNT explosions. The other natural PVE kill in this season was when Kevin accidentally drenched himself in lava to half a heart before a short fall killed him. First blood was drawn when Tybzi spotted Dylan (8-BitHomo) on the surface. Dylan had built a cobblestone wall to fight off a Skeleton mob, which dropped a bow. Dylan, initially bow-less, was distracted by the rare drop while Tybzi rushed in and pinned Dylan to the wall. Surprised and unable to escape, Dylan was killed, despite him having much better gear. Nether Fights With the new ruling preventing the use of horses, many players found the need to go to the Nether whether to obtain powerful potions or to gain levels for powerful enchants. This included Tofuu, Tomahawk, Rusher, Dfield, Huahwi, Kiing, MC4Meh and Rumble. The ventures of multiple players made the Nether even more dangerous. As soon as Kiing entered the portal, he was immediately attacked by Huahwi. Both players were driven to low health. Eventually, Huahwi was able to escape the Nether but was in serious danger at 3 hearts with no healing items. Kiing then encountered Tofuu and was subsequently eliminated by Tofuu’s Sharpness 4 + Knockback 1 Diamond Sword. With low health and only one healing item, Tofuu left the Nether. Meanwhile, Dfield snuck up and killed Rusher, marking the second death in the Nether. With the kill, Dfield inherited Rusher’s bow and turned it into Power 4. Mid Game Back in the overworld, Grape and Pat dueled on the surface. Pat’s strategy was to lure Grape into a melee fight only, but despite that, Grape managed to overpower and kill Pat. Not long later, Grape tried to kill the unenchanted Graser, but Graser managed to escape due to disappearing from Grape's point of view. Meanwhile, Straub had confidentially visited 0,0 but found no one to challenge. He then proceeded to make a trapped house at 0,0. Several episodes later, Tofuu found the house and began battling against Straub with Tybzi sniping both of them with a bow from afar. Straub and Tofuu was able to bring the fight to Tybzi but a series of double teaming events ultimately led to Tybzi killing both Straub and Tofuu back-to-back. Killing Streak Tybzi continued to linger around 0,0 and met Dfield. With Dfield’s Power 4 Bow, Tybzi retreated into Straub's house but had instead trapped himself and was subsequently killed by Dfield. Dfield was then challenged by Grape who immediately took the higher ground but Dfield anticipated Grape’s strategy. Again with his Power 4 bow, Dfield forced Grape to leave his higher ground only to kill him with a long ranged bow shot. Dfield then caught Graser spying on him and began chasing after Graser. Graser was planning to lure Dfield into someone else in 0,0 but when that failed, Graser hid and escaped underneath a dirt mountain. MrMitch came to 0,0 next but once again was threatened by Dfield’s bow. MrMitch headed in for melee but was no match to Dfield’s Sharpness 3 Diamond Sword powered with Strength potion. Later, Poke and Tomahawk were looking for each other until Dfield found Poke first and began bow shooting him. Wounded and terrified by Dfield’s bow, Poke attempted to run away only to find Tomahawk just ahead of him. This drew Dfield and Tomahawk to fight with each other. Despite Tomahawk possessing Strength, Swiftness and Poison potions, Dfield’s powerful bow was able to kill Tomahawk. Poke meanwhile managed to escape the fight but was eventually killed by Talekio with a single bow shot. Dfield’s reign at 0,0 continued when he killed the unenchanted Fin. Near 0,0, Graser, Bayani and MC4Meh engaged in a three way fight, but after being repeatedly attacked by Bayani, MC4Meh retreated into a pond while Bayani chased after Graser. MC4Meh however did not get much of a breather when Dfield spotted him. Not wanting to deal with Dfield’s and his killing streak reputation, MC4Meh took off with Swiftness potion but Dfield caught up to him with his own Swiftness potion and killed MC4Meh. Meanwhile Graser’s escape artist act was finally over when the fully enchanted Bayani approached him for the second time and killed him. Final Five By this point the final five included Dfield who was dominating the season with seven kills so far, Bayani, who had one kill, Talekio, who also had one kill, Huahwi, who had barely recovered from his fight with Kiing, and Rumble, a low profile, low hearted player who had just decided to enter the Nether. By Episode 8, the remaining players called for a meetup at 0,0. Dfield found Bayani first, but like Graser and MC4Meh, Bayani did not want to engage in a 1v1 with Dfield. Bayani blocked up to a “floating” island that was barely attached to the surface. Dfield at an obvious height disadvantage, chose to ignore Bayani. The chat between the two of them drew Talekio to the floating island. Talekio and Bayani exchanged arrow but it was clear Talekio was at a severe disadvantage and had to shield himself with the wooden blocks. From afar, Dfield spotted Talekio’s blocks being placed and rushed in for a kill. Talekio then decided to back away from Bayani only to literally back into the sneaking Dfield. Dfield utilized his last Strength potion and eliminated Talekio. Huahwi eventually arrived at the base of the floating island but his low health made him a no match against Dfield and was quickly killed. Floating Island vs Power 4 With Bayani up in his island, Dfield at the bottom, and Rumble who was 1000 blocks away from 0,0 after exiting the Nether portal, Dfield then sneakily climbed up to the floating island to finish Bayani once and for all. Dfield successfully hiked up and knocked Bayani off the island but Bayani managed to save himself from fall damage with water at the very last second. Dfield climbed back down and was immediately faced by the incoming Rumble. Dfield ended Rumble in a couple of hits before engaging with Bayani in a final 1v1 showdown. Dfield’s overpowered weapons turned out to be too much for Bayani on leveled ground and with that, Dfield claimed Bayani as his eleventh kill and became the Winner of Cube UHC Season 11. Elimination Kills Table Trivia *This season introduced: 8BitHomo (Dylan), RumbleCrumble (Rumble) and Huahwi. **Initially, Huahwi was supposedly in the roster for S7, but couldn't make it due to scheduling conflicts. *This season re-introduced player(s): Finsgraphics (Fin) *First Blood Chain: 8BitHomo (Dylan)--> TYBZI --> Dfield *During Season 10, Pat personally announced that he would retire from playing the UHC gamemode, but returned for unknown reasons. ** It was later confirmed that Pat was only a substitute and same goes for 8BitHomo (Dylan). However, Dylan participated in Season 12 and could very possibly be in Season 13. ** Pat also did not record any of his UHC S11. ** Pat returned in Season 12, but it is unknown if he is a regular or if he is just a substitute. *This is the first (and currently only) season without female participants. * JWong currently holds the fastest death with only 1.1 minutes into the game. ** His death was caused by the TNT Explosion from a Desert Temple. He later made a joke tutorial of how to raid a desert temple. * Jwong was the first player to take damage. * Talekio was the last player to take damage. *100th episode of the entire series, not including specials (after game calls and montages), is the second episode of this season. *Speculation has begun on who could have taken the 22nd, 23rd, and 24th spots on UHC. The most possible candidates are: Hbomb, Bee, Dolphin, Devon, and Kermit as they are UHC regulars. *This is one of the few rare seasons where the amount of players are less than 24 which also includes Season 1, Season 7, and Season 10 . * The first 2 players to die were from Team Grey (Kevin, Jwong) of Season 10. * It is thought that Practice UHC was suppose to be the real UHC but somehow was not chosen to get uploaded. ** Link for the Practice UHC - Season 11. * Minecraft4Meh found Kiingtong's diamond chestplate on the ground in the nether and found Tomahawk's diamond leggings on the surface. ** The legging was picked up by Dfield after killing Tomahawk but Dfield tossed it away. Coincidentally Minecraft4Meh picked it up and was also eventually killed by Dfield, with Dfield tossing the legging away again. * Pat is the only participant to not record in this season. * Graser had escaped from three people (DField, Grape, MC4Meh) and temporarily was able to escape from xBayani, and gained the title "Graser the Magician", originally given by Grape after Graser escaped him. * This is the second season to carry over to the next year, the first being Season 4. * Graser, Poke, and Bayani all escaped from Dfield. ** This is ironic, as Bayani killed Graser, and Poke was killed soon after his fight with Dfield by Talekio. * In Season 3, Grape got his seventh kill after he died to Bayani, and Dfield got his seventh kill while still alive. *Dfield sets a new Cube UHC record for most kills in one season with 11 kills (Rusher, TYBZI, Grape, Mitch, Tomahawk, Fin, M4M, Talekio, Huahwi, Rumble & Bayani). Episodes : ''Not to be mistaken by Episode Participation. '' Gallery UHC S11 Logo.png|UHC Season 11 Logo S11 - 8Bit.png|Intro - 8Bit S11 - Bayani.png|Intro - Bayani S11 - DField.png|Intro - DField S11 - Fin.png|Intro - Fin S11 - Grape.png|Intro - Grape S11 - Graser.png|Intro - Graser S11 - Huahwi.png|Intro - Huahwi S11 - JWong.png|Intro - JWong S11 - Kevin.png|Intro - Kevin S11 - Kiingtong.png|Intro - Kiingtong S11 - M4M.png|Intro - Minecraft4Meh S11 - MrMitch.png|Intro - MrMitch S11 - Pat.png|Intro - Pat S11 - Poke.png|Intro - Poke S11 - Rumble.png|Intro - Poke S11 - Rusher.png|Intro - Rusher S11 - Straub.png|Intro - Straub S11 - Talekio.png|Intro - Talekio S11 - Tofuu.png|Intro - Tofuu S11 - Tomahawk.png|Intro - Tomahawk S11 - Tybzi.png|Intro - Tybzi Videos File:Minecraft Cube UHC Season 11 - After The Game File:Minecraft Cube UHC Season 11 Montage Category:UHC Category:Cube UHC Category:Series Category:A to Z Category:Ended Series